Captain Feathersword Through the Years
These are Captain Feathersword's clothes designs through the years (1993 - Present). Design 1 1993-1995: Captain was played by Anthony, John and Paul Field, his hat is wide with black, red and purple feathers and the feathersword is only red. He has long boots, dark blue jeans (shown in cartoon version) and a short purple belt. Appears In: * Wiggle Time! * Yummy Yummy * Big Red Car Design 2 1996-1997: Captain is now played by Paul Paddick and he now has purple and black on his feathersword. Appears In: * Wake Up Jeff * Carols in the Domain 1996 * Wiggledance! Live in Concert * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Front & Back Cover) Design 3 1997-1998: Captain's shirt is whiter, and his jacket is more velvet red. His hat is bigger and has a larger feathersword. He also has feathers sticking out of his hat. Appears In: * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Yummy Yummy (1998 video) * Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * The Wiggles (TV Series 1) * Wigglemania Live in Concert Design 4 1997-2001: His hat is a bit up more. His feathersword is flatter, smaller and his pants are now black just like the Wiggles'. This design was first seen in The Wiggles Movie in 1997 and later in early 1998. Version 1 Appears In: * The Wiggles Movie * The Wiggles (TV Series 1) (in a few Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Segments) Version 2 Appears In: * The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland * Toot Toot! * The Wiggles (TV Series 2) * Fox Family Channel Promos * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video * Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital * The Wiggly Big Show * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo) in "Wiggly Christmas Medley" * Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Yule Be Wiggling Design 5 2001-2006: His jacket is a lighter shade of red, with a feathersword similar to the feathersword from 1996 but with blue and pink without black. Version 1 Appears In: * Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party * Wiggly Safari * Wiggle Bay * Space Dancing! * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Lights, Camera, Action Wiggles! (TV Series) * Sailing Around the World * The Wiggles Show! (Series 1)'' '' Version 2 Appears In: * Top of the Tots * Cold Spaghetti Western * Santa's Rockin'! * LIVE Hot Potatoes! Version 3 Appears In: * Here Comes the Big Red Car (video) * The Wiggles Show! (Series 2) * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Wiggledancing - Live In The USA * Racing to the Rainbow Design 6 2007-2010: His jacket is more red. He has a bigger hat. His eyepatch has more light in it. * Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party * Getting Strong! * Pop Go The Wiggles! * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! * Hot Poppin' Popcorn Design 7 2010-Present: His clothes are now shiny (which includes his jacket) and his hat is very small compared to the other ones. Version 1 Appears In: * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 version) * Let's Eat! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * Ukulele Baby! * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * It's Always Christmas With You! * Surfer Jeff * Celebration! * Taking Off! * Furry Tales * Pumpkin Face * Go Santa Go! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 version) * Apples & Bananas * Wiggle House *Rock & Roll Preschool *The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! *Wiggle Town! Version 2 Appears In: * Dance Dance! * Wiggle Around Australia * Duets * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video) * Wiggle Pop! * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! * Party Time! (video) Category:Character Evolutions Category:Characters Category:Evolutions Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020